Crushed
by Crystalbearer
Summary: Sam is absolutely done with Danny asking out other girls. Can a geek named Tucker Foley bring the two together? DXS OOC


**WHUDUP?**

**I finally got a chance to post new stories. YAY! I've been having a lot of school work and I have to practice for my audition to be in one of my school's singing clubs. WHOO! What do you guys think of me singing "How to Save a Life" by The Fray?**

**...I think I just got a story idea...**

**Be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

><p>She was slowly dying inside. She wanted to rip her insides out, and burn them. She couldn't stand to look at it anymore. But no matter how much she tried to tear her eyes away, they wouldn't move. She was frozen to the spot.<p>

Sam Manson was never one to cry, but at that moment, the tears were clouding her vision. She could barely see her best friend and secret love, Danny Fenton, try to hook up with Paulina, the witch of the school.

Her heart pounded harder as Paulina shook her head and turned away, then her heart dropped as Danny grabbed her shoulder, turning her to look him in the eyes. They talked a little more, Danny's face showing a bit of a smile. It grew with each passing second.

She couldn't stand it. A lone tear dripped down her cheek.

"Alright, that's it," Tucker Foley, her other best friend, said. He touched her on the shoulder and dragged her away from the heartbreaking scene. Yes, Tucker was sickened by the way Danny went after Paulina. He had always assumed Danny and Sam would get together, but that was before Paulina. When they entered middle school, and Paulina became the Queen of the hallway, Tucker's dreams for his two friends went downhill. Sure, he had eyes for the Latina, but never as bad as Danny.

Tucker pulled Sam with him down the street to her house. Along the way he let go and watched as tears fell down her face onto the cement.

"Sam?" he asked. "How much do you love him?"

The Goth lifted her head to look at her African American friend, then let it fall. "Too much," She whispered.

"Enough to have your heart break whenever you see him with another girl?"

Sam nodded but didn't say anything.

The two walked on in silence. Soon they reached Sam's house. She hugged Tucker. "Thanks, Tuck. For walking me home." She released him and stepped back. "It would be nice if it was Danny doing it."

Tucker smiled. "But you don't mind me, right?" A small amount of hurt showed in his eyes.

"No, of course not!" She gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Bye." She went into her house and closed the door.

Tucker rubbed his cheek where Sam had kissed it. _Wow, _he thought, _Danny's really missing out on something._ He shook his head. No, Tucker liked Valerie, not Sam. But feeling Sam's warm lips on his cheek made his need to get her and Danny together greater. He turned and ran back toward the school.

* * *

><p>Danny sighed and sat down on a bench. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what went wrong. He was nice and sweet as any guy should be when asking a girl out, and he tried the puppy dog face but still failed. Resting his head on his fist, he watched as students still filed out of the school, leaving their after school activities. <em>Apparently mine is failing at asking out girls! <em>he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tucker yelling his name. The African American was running down the street, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Danny!" He skidded to a stop in front of him and took a few deep breaths.

"What is it, Tuck? I'm not in the mood," Danny said.

Tucker regained his composure and straightened up. "So, I'm gonna guess it didn't go too well."

"What do you think?"

Tucker only smiled and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, steering him down the street. They walked for a while before Tucker spoke. "Why do you always go after Paulina when she just knocks you down?"

Danny shrugged. "Who else can I go after?"

"There are plenty of girls in the school."

Danny just shrugged again. Sure, there were a lot of girls at Casper High, but none of them were as pretty or rich as her. With her black, silky hair and warm, delicious looking purple lips, and beautifully, gorgeous amethyst eyes…

Wait.

Paulina didn't _have _purple eyes. Sam did.

_There I go again, think about Sam._ Danny huffed an angry breath. Every time he thought about Sam, he felt even more determined to ask Paulina or another girl out, because he just couldn't have her. They were best friends and have been for a long time. Falling in love with her wasn't something he expected to do. It just happened. But he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. She took his breath away every time he saw her.

Danny's heart broke even more. "I don't want any of the other girls."

"Then why—"

"BECAUSE I LOVE SAM!" Danny shouted.

Tucker was quiet for a minute. Then, "YES! I KNEW IT!"

Danny looked at him. He just exposed his biggest secret, even more so then his ghost powers, and all Tucker has to say is that he already knew?

"What?" he asked.

Tucker was too busy jumping and dancing around like an idiot to notice Danny's question. He took out his PDA and began typing something really fast.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Danny leaned forward to see, but Tucker snatched the PDA away.

"Uh uh uh! No way are you gonna see this! I'm gonna make a fortune!" He twirled the small pen used for the PDA between his fingers.

"What's the point? Sam doesn't even like me like that."

_...Really? Really, Danny, really?_

"Wow."

"What?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"NOT."

"ARE!"

"Look, if you think that there's no one who'll like you, you're wrong," Tucker said.

"You honestly think there's someone out there who likes me for _me_?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Tucker said. He put his PDA back in his pocket.

"Who?"

"GAH! How dense can you be? Alright, look. I'll give you some hints. Okay? Okay. First hint: You know her."

"I know a lot of people," Danny said. What a stupid hint.

"Right, well… Lemme think. Um, you talk to her every day."

"Paulina?

"NO! Ugh. Okay, next: You hang out with her a lot."

"Paul—"

"If you finish that sentence with an 'ina' I'll shove my PDA so far up somewhere you'll be begging for mercy."

Danny took a step back, waving his hands in front of his face, defensively. "Okay, it's not Paulina. Got it."

Tucker glared at the raven haired boy. "Last one: She's your best friend."

Danny stared at Tucker for a few seconds while his words sunk in. His best friend? Did he seriously mean it was Sam who liked him? Like he liked her?

"S-Sam?"

"Bingo, dude. You got it." Tucker raised his hand for a high-five but he was left hanging.

"She… likes me?" Danny asked.

"More than you know," Tucker answered.

"And… Oh God, she saw me with Paulina every day this week! She must've been so upset."

"Yeah. I walked her home. You should talk to her," Tucker said. She placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Go get her, dude."

Danny smiled his famous lopsided grin and changed into Danny Phantom and flew off to Sam's house, leaving Tucker typing happily on his PDA. "Oh yeah. I am so gonna be rich when this is over."

* * *

><p>Danny floated outside Sam's window, a black rose in his hand. The thorns were piercing his skin, but it felt like it was taking his mind off of Sam. Something that was getting harder and harder to do. Carefully phasing through her window, he landed soundlessly on her carpet.<p>

Through the darkness he saw a figure curled up into a ball, sleeping. He moved closer and saw the dried tear streaks on her face. _Oh, man. I really messed up. Sam never cries._

He reached out a wiped them off her face with his thumb. Then he kissed her forehead and placed the rose on her nightstand. He kneeled down next the bed so his face was level with hers. "Sam," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I should have known that what I was doing was hurting you. I guess that's why you call me clueless." He laughed a little and stroked her head. "I wasn't just flirting with Paulina for my own good. The truth is that I tried to get Paulina because I thought I could never have you. You're my best friend. I didn't want things to get weird between us or, God forbid, ruin our friendship. I love you more than anything and I would never purposely hurt you. What I did was stupid, I know. I just should have come out and said something, but I was too afraid that you would reject me. I don't want to be rejected, Sam. I love you. I want to be with you." By now Danny's eyes were tearing up. He took her hand. "I feel like such a coward saying this while you're asleep but—"

"I'm not asleep."

The voice startled Danny and he fell back as Sam open her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbow and peered down at Danny, who looked scared for his life. "I never was," Sam said.

"Then… you heard…" Danny stuttered.

"Every word." She wouldn't meet Danny's eyes. "You hurt me, I can't deny that."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know. But you did. Seeing you with Paulina crushed my heart and soul. I felt worthless. If I couldn't have you then why bother?"

"Sam." Danny got up and sat next to her, changing back into Fenton. He pulled her up into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I felt the same way. Every guy I saw you with, I wanted to kill them. I wanted you to be mine. Trying to go after other girls was the only way I could control my desire for you."

Tears were threatening to fall from Sam's eyes. "If only I had known…"

"I'm guessing that's why I was called clueless, huh?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded and hugged Danny close. "I love you, too."

Danny pulled back and held her at arm's length. "What?"

"You heard me. I love you, too."

A large, insanely happy grin appeared in Danny's face and he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a short kiss, but it was everything they've ever wanted. When they pulled back they were both out of breath. Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and they kissed again, this time longer and more passionate. They fell back against the bed, Danny on top of Sam.

"I love you," Danny mumbled against Sam's mouth. She smiled and kissed him harder. Danny rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her. He kissed her forehead then moved down, tracing her jawline. His lips reached her neck and Sam sighed.

"Danny," she said.

"Hm?" he mumbled, still busy with her neck.

"I love you, too. Stay with me tonight?"

His lips left her neck long enough to kiss her senseless. "Of course. Anything for you." He gathered her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He kissed the top of her head. "Be my girlfriend?"

Sam looked up. "Yes, Danny. I thought you'd never ask."

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the class ring he was going to give Valerie, but had Sam's name engraved in it. He kissed her and slipped the ring on her finger at the same time.

Sam looked down at the gold band wrapped around her finger. "I love it, Danny."

"It's beautiful, just like you."

"Danny," Sam started to say, but he kissed her to keep her from saying anything.

"Don't deny it. You're beautiful, and I love you. Now sleep." He watched as a smile appeared on her face and she laid her head back down. Her eyes slowly closed and soon, so did his. They both fell asleep together, loving each moment they shared.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending. Bleh.<strong>

**But I still enjoyed this one.**

**OH HEY! Guess what happened to me today?**

**Okay, so I was hanging out in the hallway during lunch, eating chips with my friends. All of a sudden one of my old teachers snuck up behind me and screamed "HI!" in my ear while shoving me foward a little to scare me. Not only did I nearly choke of what I was eating, but I also nearly had a HEART ATTACK!**

**THANK YOU, MR. HEPWORTH, FOR NEARLY KILLING ME.**

**Until next time,**

**Crystalbearer.**


End file.
